


Ces instants en sursis

by gossipCoco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le cadre de ma formation avec Esprit Livre, je vais crossposter les textes travaillés pour les différents ateliers.</p>
<p>Le second atelier : La proposition d’écriture :</p>
<p>Ecrire une nouvelle instant<br/>Ecrivez une nouvelle qui évoquera un instant particulier et utilisera la forme de la nouvelle instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces instants en sursis

C’est le moment que tout être doué de cénesthésie redoute. C’est le moment où tout un chacun doit faire un profond examen de conscience sur sa propre existence, faire face à ses remords comme à ses regrets pour mieux les accepter, de formuler ses vœux et confier ses espoirs pour les générations à venir. C’est le moment où sa propre vie nous apparait sans fard, sans fioriture, dans une vérité crue, parfois réconfortante, souvent cruelle qui ne permet aucun apitoiement.

                Mais elle, comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Comment a-t-elle pu laisser sa vie et son destin lui échapper ainsi ? Ou n’avait-elle pas assez prêté attention aux erreurs qu’elle a commises tant par aveuglement, soif de liberté mais aussi par égoïsme qui l’ont conduite inéluctablement face à ce terrible instant où elle devra dire adieu à la vie pour faire face courageusement à la mort et l’accepter ? Les yeux fermés, elle ne cherche plus ni à comprendre ni à justifier et à se défendre, seulement à se remémorer cette vie dont elle n’imaginait pas la fin. Pas cette fin-là, si triste, si pathétique et si sinistre.

 

                Etrangement, elle ne se ressent ni agitation ni effroi par la perspective de rendre son dernier soupir ; tout au contraire, elle se sent enfin en paix avec elle-même dans le souvenir bienveillant de tous ceux qu’elle a aimés et qu’ils l’ont aimés. Elle demande encore pardon à tous ceux qu’elle aurait pu offenser volontairement ou par maladresse comme elle n’éprouve nulle rancune envers tous ceux qui ont été la cause de sa souffrance et de ses tourments. Le seul souci qui la retient encore aux considérations terrestres, ce sont ses enfants. Elle espère tellement que son fils lui pardonnera les écarts et les fautes qu’elle a commises et qui ont conduit à leur séparation et à la privation de son père qui, tout mari maladroit qu’il fût pour elle, a été un père tendre et affectueux pour leurs enfants. Tout comme elle souhaite ardemment que sa fille devienne une bien meilleure femme qu’elle ne l’a jamais été et surtout qu’elle puisse jouir d’un bonheur authentique, loin de cette vie pleine de frivolité et de futilité dont elle-même a joui, la détournant finalement des plaisirs simples de l’existence. Si leur couple ne partageait ni les tendres délices ni la voluptueuse félicité qu’elle a pu éprouver avec son unique amour, si loin d’elle désormais, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle n’a pas ressenti de l’affection pour ce pauvre mari, toujours un peu triste, toujours un peu pataud mais qui prenait grand soin de son confort et de ses désirs, indulgents avec ses folies, ses lubies, ses extravagances. Elle regrette tant désormais de l’avoir méprisé, de l’avoir peiné dans son insouciante et stupide jeunesse. Chaque nuit, elle lui présente encore ses plus sincères excuses dans les prières muettes qu’elle lui adresse dans le refuge que lui offre l’obscurité. La sagesse étant venue avec l’âge avec une existence plus calme et plus sereine, elle a néanmoins la fierté de pouvoir enfin affirmer qu’elle ne l’a jamais lâchement abandonné, même face aux épreuves qui ont ravagé et détruit sa famille et son petit cocon protecteur. Elle se souvient encore de ce cruel moment où la mort les a séparés alors qu’ils étaient plus unis que jamais. Elle se souvient à nouveau de son courage, de ces mots qu’il lui a murmurés lui donnant cette force de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir et de la sérénité qui se lisait dans ses yeux malgré la douleur de dire adieu aux siens auxquels il était si attaché. Elle puise dans son souvenir pour avoir la même force et la même abnégation pour accepter le crépuscule de son destin.

 

                Malgré l’apaisement de son cœur, une larme roule long de sa joue. Se levant avec difficulté, son visage se pose sur son reflet dans le petit miroir qui lui renvoie l’image de cette femme vieillie. Ses traits sont émaciés, soulignés par un regard presque éteint. Ses cheveux, autrefois d’un joli blond velouté presque roux, sont devenus blancs et filasses. A travers cette image, elle ne voit qu’une femme épuisée et à bout de force, loin des rivages de l’ivresse de la jeunesse et de l’insouciance qu’elle croyait naïvement éternelles. Un souvenir doux et amer à la fois revient hanter sa mémoire, un compliment de sa tendre Marie sur la beauté de sa chevelure, la renvoyant à une époque bien plus heureuse qu’en ces cruels instants. Elle aimerait tant esquisser un sourire à cette évocation mais un autre souvenir, celui de son amie partie avant elle, ne revienne douloureusement briser son cœur. Une sensation de faiblesse s’empare soudain de son corps. Elle tente de se raccrocher à ses images passées, douloureuses et réconfortantes. Son pauvre mari, ses enfants chéris, Marie, amie fidèle et si discrète, sa douce Yolande et bien sûr, son tendre aimé, son Axel, seront toujours gravés dans son cœur et dans son âme. C’est bientôt fini, se murmure-t-elle, je vais vous rejoindre tantôt, je vous serre contre mon cœur.

Elle s’est résignée à la volonté du destin. Elle est prête à dire au revoir à la vie alors que son cœur continue de battre dans sa poitrine, que son sang coule dans les veines et que l’air remplit ses poumons. Dans un cri silencieux, elle supplie :

« Si la Mort pouvait se hâter ! Qu’on en finisse ! »

Comme si une force mystique répondait à cette prière, la porte s’ouvre, l’un des émissaires de cette Mort qu’elle a autant redoutée que désirée fait son apparition et, d’une voix forte teintée de joie méchante, annonce :

« C’est l’heure, citoyenne ! »

Marie-Antoinette d’Autriche, dernière Reine de France, part pour la guillotine.


End file.
